Chapter 216
Republic of East Gorteau (東ゴルトー共和国, Higashi Gorutō Kyōwakoku) is the 216th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After dropping off Knuckle and Shoot at NGL, Gon and Killua travel back to town with the amateur hunter Spinner Clow. Gon stands up and lets out a scream. After this, he exclaims that he is over his defeat by Knuckle and expresses his confidence in the fact that Knuckle will save Kite. He then resolves to get stronger in order to not disappoint Kite when he returns. Spin is relieved that Gon got over himself and she tells them that even though he knew Kite before them. They, Kite's Amateur Hunters, have known him longer and he is definitely alive and would want Gon to get stronger. Then, while training his body, Gon asks her why she wants to become a Hunter. She explains that she needs money to pay off an enormous debt. She then asks if they know about the Small-billed Swan and explains that it only lives near a certain mine, the reason for which is not yet known. As kids, she and Stick wanted to save them from extinction and their home from changing into an industrial site. So they bought the mountain the mine was a part of and the surrounding land. Kite financed them to do so and that he was the first grown-up to listen to them, even though they were just some little kids with nothing to their name. The favorite sight of their home is a thousand swans taking flight with the rising of the sun. Kite told them he envied them for he doesn't have a place to call home and he also doesn't know where he was born. She then tells them she will take them there when their mission is over. Meanwhile, each of the Squadron Leaders go their separate ways: Cheetu crosses the NGL Border Stop and kills the humans working at the entrance and crowns himself the "King of Speed". Alligator remarks on this and tells himself he only cares about eating and he crowns himself the "King of Eaters" as he reaches the shore and looks out over the ocean. We then learn that both Squadron Leaders and Officer Ants have set off on their own journeys to become king while we see Alligator swim through the ocean and Hagya, Meleoron, Zazan, and Mantis all walking through the world in various locations. Elsewhere the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guards arrive at the Royal Palace of East Gorteau in the nation of the Republic of East Gorteau at the opposite end of the Mitene Union from NGL. The King lands in a courtyard and is given the warning to leave by the soldier there. He then goes on a rampage killing them all. Inside, Ming Jol-ik—the dictator in charge of the nation—who is watching a troupe of scantily clad dancing girls perform for him while he is eating dinner, gets a call from one of the soldiers that there are intruders inside the palace. He tells them to get rid of them and not to bother him with such trifles. He continues eating and enjoying himself while he slams down the phone. The King and the Royal Guard meanwhile come face to face with a group a strong looking soldiers, one of which can use Nen. Neferpitou points this out, but the King tells them he felt that without even focusing his eyes. He remarks that the soldier is a rare prey and that he looks tasty. At the same time, back in the Chimera Ant Nest in NGL, Knuckle and Shoot find something very disturbing. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_216 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc